Replaced
by deangirl22
Summary: [Oneshot] After being rescued from Zinyak's simulation, Johnny learns about zombie!Gat and brute!Gat, and is not happy about either.


A/N - Because really, this stuff should've come up. _There's **a lot** of swearing, you've been warned. _

* * *

The Boss was a hard bitch. If the scars on her face weren't proof enough, her eyes - tattooed pure black - certainly made up for it. Her long wavy black hair rained over one shoulder, across her wide bust. The Boss had a name, Ramona, but once she was granted presidency, she nicknamed herself Ronnie.

Johnny cornered Ramona in a discrete niche of the ship. "You've been holding out on me." he stated, his hands balled into fists.

'Damn he's sexy when he's angry. Shit when isn't he angry?' she thought with benevolence. A smile twisted on the Boss's lips but she swiftly subdued it. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, a hint of angered annoyance outlining her words.

"I was talkin' to Pierce and he told me you had a big motherfucking clone of me hanging out at one crib and a zombified version of me hiding out in another! I thought he was bullshitting me so I asked Shaundi and..."

Ramona interrupted him with a coarse giggle. "She hated them, said they freaked her the fuck out."

"Yeah no shit." Johnny retorted, his fury still engaged. "When the fuck were you going to tell me?"

The Boss shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't see the point, they're dead now. Really dead."

"Ramona. What the fuck?" Johnny pressed.

The last person to call the Boss by her name had been Oleg, and the realization caused a bitter pang to resinate within her. "What the fuck - what the fuck?!" Ramona snapped. "What's your problem?"

"What's my...?!" Johnny started, before stopping short and starting fresh. "Alright, I can understand keeping the brute around, but a zombie? That's a fucked up 'gift' - Viola musta been a real piece of work."

"She was. Not terrible in the bedroom though.." Ramona replied nonchalantly. Johnny's face remained unchanged as he crossed his arms. "What? What do you want from me?"

"Some fucking answers Boss." Johnny said plainly.

"You wanna know how she pulled it off, ask Kenzie."

"I ain't asking Kenzie shit, until you start talkin'!"

Her black eyes narrowed into a leer. "I don't have to explain myself to you." Ramona jeered.

Johnny straightened, his arms dropping to his sides. "The fuck you don't." he threatened, stepping closer. Ramona's pale face flushed in arousal but Johnny was oblivious to it. "Four months you ran around with a corpse wearing my face. Fuck Pierce told me you kidnapped some surgeons from Image As Designed, kept 'em locked in a cellar to fix the zombie when it got shot up. That's some crazy shit, even for you."

"So what?" Ramona challenged brazenly. "Your face was plastered everywhere Johnny. Billboards, bobbleheads, mascots, the fucking Gatmobile! What the fuck difference does it make if I had a zombie and a brute made to look like you?"

In a fit of rage, Johnny grabbed Ramona's shoulders and shoved her against the wall. Hovering closely against her, Johnny rested his hands on either side of her head. "You gotten stupider since I saw you last? You sayin' you don't get it Ronnie? You fucking replaced me!" he spat.

Ramona set her jaw in a silent growl merely glaring at him for a moment. "...Get over yourself Gat, it wasn't like that."

"Sure looks that way to me." Johnny grunted.

"Then you're stupid." Ramona grumbled crossly.

"What was that?"

"No one could replace you Gat! I kept the zombie and brute around because I needed them - I needed you, but I had to settle for cheap knockoffs who couldn't utter a goddamn word. You can stand here huffing at me all you want, but if you're really going to resent me for missing your kill-crazy ass, then you're a fucking idiot."

The intruding voice of Matt Miller mused. "So you _DO_ have a soft side for Gat..I suspected as much aftter..."

"You eavesdroppin' on us now?" Johnny demanded, retracting from his intimating stance over Ramona.

"Er no I was on my way to the..." Matt began.

"Then get the fuck outta here!"

"I..yes of course...I didn't mean to.." Matt stammered, backing away.

"GO already!" Johnny spat with a furious flap of his arm. Matt's cowering retreat brought a smile to Ramona's lips, which Johnny reluctantly mirrored. "I don't hate you alright? Learning that shit just weirded me out. How would you feel if I had cloned you into some freaks, after the boat exploded? It would've fucked with your ego wouldn't it?"

"Depends on how trashy you dressed them." Ramona replied with a shrug.

Johnny chortled. "Yeah, because you're all about class.."

"Shut the fuck up Johnny." Ramona smirked, walking away from him.

"Yeah yeah...yo Boss.." Johnny said after a moment, causing Ramona to pause and glanced backward at him. Johnny's arms were once again crossed, but he was resting his weight against the same wall he had slammed her up against. "About what Miller said...that have anything to do with the monument of me, Keith David mentioned you were building?"

'If this asshole makes me blush one more time I swear..' she thought crossly. Aloud, the Boss said. "No."

"No?" Johnny repeated, his eyebrows perking behind his shades. "Something else then?"

"As President of the human race, I order you to stop the fifty questions Gat." Ramona snapped.

Johnny smirked, his shoulder twitching in half a shrug. "Fine." Johnny waited until Ramona had taken a step forward, before he cheekily added. "And don't worry Madame President, if anyone's going to exploit your weakness for me, _it'll be me personally."_


End file.
